Rindu
by Leila Zen
Summary: Untuk mengobati rindunya, Jamie menggunakan cara yang berhasil membuat sang Roh musim dingin merasa seperti salju yang meleleh. /"Harusnya kau memberikan itu pada orang yang kau cintai!"/ SHOUNEN-AI/BL! BenneFrost, GAJE AND TYPO EVERYWHERE! DLDR! Cover isn't mine. RnR please. :3


**Rise of The Guardians © DreamWorks dkk.**

Cerita punya Author dan kalian (terutama buat yang ga suka homo) harus mau menanggung resiko membaca fic ini.

 **Warning** : Contains SHOUNEN AI/BL! Teen!Jamie x Jack a.k.a BenneFrost, ABAL LEVEL MAN IN THE MOON! (?), GAJE AND TYPO EVERYWHERE! Mungkin OOC?,Cerita ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.

 **-I've Warn You! Enjoy~-**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki ruang kerjanya, North mendapati Jack sedang terduduk di jendela sambil menyandarkan tongkat kayunya di bahu kirinya.

"Hei, Jack! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak?"

Tatapannya mengarah keluar jendela. Hoodie jaket biru tuanya menutupi rambut putihnya. North tau pasti saat Jack sedang mengenakan hoodie-nya, anak itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, mencemaskan sesuatu. Atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi, dia sedang galau.

"Northy.."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Apa.. hanya anak-anak saja yang bisa melihat Guardian?"

Cukup dengan pertanyaan itu, North sudah paham apa yang terjadi pada Jack.

"Atau.. Orang dewasa.. Juga bisa melihat Guardian..?"

North meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungnya, lalu berjalan menuju rak di ruangan itu yang dipenuhi dengan mainan anak-anak.

"Siapa pun bisa melihat Guardians.. Asalkan mereka percaya bahwa kita itu ada.."

Jack tertunduk, lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kusen jendela.

"..Kau merindukan anakmu?"

Mendengar jawaban North yang tepat, Jack melirikkan pandangannya pada Santa Claus itu.

"Sekarang dia pasti sudah besar, ya."

"..Itu yang aku takutkan..."

Senyuman kecil muncul dibalik janggut putih North. Pria tua yang biasa membawakan hadiah setiap malam natal itu menghampiri Jack, dan memegang pundaknya.

".. Aku tau Jamie Bennett.. Dia adalah anak yang bisa dibilang paling mengakui keberadaan kita, Guardians. Ingat saat hampir semua anak di dunia tidak mempercayai kita lagi?"

Jack mengangguk.

"Anak itu menjadi satu-satunya yang masih percaya keberadaan Guardians. Dialah sang cahaya terakhir yang bersinar disaat cahaya yang lain redup. Kau tak perlu takut dia akan melupakanmu. Aku yakin betul, dia akan tetap mempercayai kita sampai sekarang."

Jack kembali mengangguk setuju. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan North.

"Nah, sebagai Spirit of Winter, kenapa kau masih ada di sini nak? Anak-anak mungkin mulai bosan menunggu natal datang! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku untuk mengajak mereka bermain perang bola salju supaya mereka tidak bosan menunggu?"

Jack pun berdiri, hendak terbang keluar jendela.

"Baiklah, North. Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

.

Terduduk di salah satu cabang pohon yang telah gugur semua daunnya, Jack memandang kearah anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain dengan salju di taman. Lihatlah betapa cerianya mereka saling melempar bola salju satu sama lain. Tentu saja ini disebabkan keberadaan Jack disini. Sang Guardian salju itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Jadi teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia juga dulu sering melihat anak-anak sedang bermain bola salju seperti sekarang. Hanya saja yang istimewanya adalah Ia memperhatikan anak yang paling pertama mempercayainya, Jamie Bennet sedang bermain. Ia ingat betul saat dirinya berseluncur dengan Jamie hingga terjatuh, dan berhasil membuat gigi Jamie tanggal.

Tak terasa setelah mengenang masa lalu, anak-anak yang sedang bermain pun di jemput oleh orang tua mereka untuk pulang. Dan taman ini pun seketika menjadi sepi. Jack pun turun dari pohon, lalu berjalan menyusuri jalan di taman ini. Di taman ini tidak ada yang spesial memang. Hanya ada air mancur yang membeku, rumput yang tertutup salju, pohon-pohon botak kehilangan daunnya, dan semilir angin dingin.

Sedang enak-enaknya melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya di atas jalan yang membeku, Jack mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Jack!"

Tunggu, siapa itu? Jack tak mengenal suara itu, tapi apa suara itu barusan memanggilnya? Atau suara itu memanggil orang lain yang namanya 'Jack' juga? Tapi bukankah tidak ada orang lain lagi di taman ini selain dirinya?

"Jack! Jack Frost!"

Baik, sekarang baru jelas. Suara itu memanggil dirinya. Tunggu, bagaimana manusia dewasa bisa melihat dirinya? Bukankah hanya anak-anak yang bisa melihat Guardians? Demi Man in The Moon, suara yang memanggilnya itu tidak terdengar seperti suara anak-anak! Bagaimana mungkin orang dewasa masih bisa melihat Guardians?

"Jack Frost! Hei!"

Dengan ragu, Jack memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Pria salju itu mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi dan berambut coklat berlari menghampirinya. Jack menatap orang itu heran, berusaha mengingat apakah dirinya pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Seingatnya, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Sebenarnya dia ini siapa?

Orang itu berhenti dihadapan Jack, nafasnya yang terlihat putih itu sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari. Namun senyuman segera terkembang di wajah tampannya begitu tatapan iris coklatnya bertemu dengan iris biru sapphire Jack.

"..Jack.. Kau Jack Frost kan?"

Jack menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Dan... Kau..?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku Jamie!"

"... Jamie..?" Jack terbelalak mendengar nama itu. "Jamie.. Bennett..?"

Orang itu mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Jack.

Jamie..? Ini Jamie..?

"Ini kau..! Ini benar-benar kau! Ah.. Aku tidak percaya ini..! Kau benar-benar kembali! Aku merindukanmu Jack!" Jamie langsung menarik Jack kedalam rengkuhannya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Jack terkejut dengan perlakuan Jamie. Terkejut, namun sangat senang sehingga ia membalas pelukannya. Mungkin ini adalah pelukan kedua yang diberikan Jamie padanya. Jamie Bennett sudah besar sekarang. Bahkan sekarang tinggi badan Jack hanya bisa mencapai dagunya. Otomatis badannya tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam pelukan Jamie.

Hangat..

Tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat..

North benar..

Jamie masih mempercayai dirinya..

Anak ini masih mempercayai keberadaan Guardian.

Dia setia menunggu musim dingin datang untuk bertemu dengan Jack..

Jack bisa merasakan seberapa rindunya Jamie padanya melalui eratnya pelukan. Sangat erat sampai Jack tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Jack hanya membiarkannya supaya anak keluarga Bennett itu bisa melepaskan semua rindunya melalui pelukan.

.

.

.

.

Masih berada di taman, Jack dan Jamie terbaring di atas rumput yang tertutup salju tebal. Akan sangat terasa dingin memang, tapi tentu saja ini tidak masalah bagi Jack. Bahkan Jamie sendiri tidak keberatan meskipun harus berbaring diatas salju. Walau jaket tebal dan syal rajutan yang ia pakai tak bisa melindungi kulitnya dari rasa dingin.

"Pasti usiaku lebih muda darimu waktu aku memebeku di danau. Juga, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk aku panggil 'Kiddo'. Kurasa aku harus memanggilmu kakak sekarang." Jack memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau bercanda? Usiamu sudah lima ratus tahun lebih tua dariku! Harusnya aku yang memanggilmu kakek!"

"Baik. Sekarang aku mulai benci membicarakan usia."

"Hehehe.. Maaf.. Maaf.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku baru saja pulang kuliah. Kebetulan aku sering lewat kemari, dan kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu."

"Oh.. Sekarang kau sudah kuliah.. Berarti sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Yup. Terakhir kita bertemu adalah saat gigi depanku tanggal, iya kan?"

"Hahaha. Kau terlihat lucu saat gigimu hilang satu."

"Tapi sekarang kan sudah tumbuh lagi."

Lalu, terjadi keheningan di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka. Hanya sesaat karena Jamie angkat bicara lagi.

"Jack.. Aku benar-benar senang kau kembali menemuiku. Aku benar-benar senang!"

Senyuman terukir di wajah Jack. "Terus terang, aku terkejut kau masih bisa melihatku di usiamu yang sekarang, Jamie. Kau tau.. Kebanyakan anak seumuranmu sudah menganggap para Guardians itu hanyalah khayalan mereka waktu kecil."

"Tentu saja aku masih percaya. Padahal waktu itu kau sendiri yang meyakinkanku kalau aku akan tetap mempercayai keberadaan Guardians selamanya. Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang cemas?"

"Aku? Aku tidak cemas. Hanya saja.. Aku merasa kalau mungkin kata-kataku waktu itu salah.."

"Tidak. Kata-katamu waktu itu benar." tiba-tiba Jamie berbaring menghadap Jack, dan tangan hangat lelaki brunette itu menggenggam tangan dingin Jack.

"Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku. Kalau kau akan tetap mempercayai adanya bulan meski di siang hari bulan itu menghilang. Kita akan selalu berada di sini." Jamie menunjuk tepat ke dadanya.

Jack tersenyum. Merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Jamie sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa, rindu di hatinya pada Jamie masih mengganjal meskipun sekarang tangannya sedang di genggam dengan Jamie.

"Hei, Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau mau membantuku mengobati rinduku?"

Rupanya Jack bukan satu-satunya yang sedang merasa rindu.

"Oke.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Izinkan aku memelukmu."

"Lagi?"

"Kumohon." Wajah Jamie yang dibuat se-memelas mungkin pun berhasil membuat Jack mengangguk.

"Baiklah terserah.. Kemarilah, Teddy Bear!"

Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Jamie menarik Jack kedalam rengkuhannya. Untuk melepaskan rindunya yang mengganjal, Jack membalas pelukkan Jamie, dan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti tubuh sang Roh musim dingin. Hidungnya dapat merasakan aroma maskulin yang keluar dari pakaian Jamie. Seakan menghipnotis, membuat Jack menutup mata birunya, merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, jalanan mulai sepi. Jack memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Jamie sekarang. Supaya dirinya tak perlu merasa rindu lagi karena tidak bertemu dengan Jamie. Mereka sedang berjalan bersama, Err.. Mungkin tidak dengan Jack, pemuda itu terbang mengikuti Jamie. Kedua lelaki itu asyik bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing sambil diselingi gurauan. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jamie.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." ucap Jamie membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya aku tetap diluar supaya rumahmu tidak ikut membeku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau akan tetap berada di halaman rumahku."

"Tepat berada di cabang pohon."

"Setuju!" Jamie berjabat tangan dengan Jack. "Tapi.."

Jack menatap Jamie heran.

"Karena kau tidak ikut masuk ke rumah.. Sepertinya rinduku padamu kambuh lagi."

"Jadi? Aku harus mengobatinya lagi, begitu? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Kemarilah."

Jack melangkah mendekati Jamie.

"Lebih dekat..!"

Ia mengambil langkah lagi, hingga jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Jamie.

"Tutup matamu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jack curiga.

"Sudah jangan tanya! Ayo tutup matamu!"

"Awas saja kalau kau menceburkanku ke sumur." Jack pun menutup matanya.

Jamie lalu membelai wajah pucat Guardian yang ada di hadapannya, membuat Jack merinding seketika. Entah kenapa Ia jadi berderbar-debar sekarang. Entah karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan diberikan Jamie atau karena Ia terlalu dekat dengan Jamie. Ia tak tahu.

Jack tersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Ia terkejut setengah mati setelah melihat kalau dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Jamie. Ia kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat, lalu berusaha melepaskan bungkaman di bibirnya. Niatnya untuk berontak kembali Ia tarik karena Jamie melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Membuat Jack tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Darah serasa mengalir deras ke wajah. Jangan katakan kalau wajah pucat Jack sudah berubah warna sekarang. Pada akhirnya, Jack membiarkan Jamie melumat bibirnya. Dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan meski Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kehangatan ini. Ia merasa seperti salju yang meleleh jika terlalu lama di genggam tangan hangat manusia.

"J-Jamie...! Apa yang kau lakukaan...!?" Jack setengah berteriak setelah Jamie melepaskan ciumannya.

Melihat wajah sang roh musim dingin itu merah padam, Jamie hanya menyeringai. "Oke, sekarang aku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih, Jack."

"K-Kau ini..! Errgh..!" Jack mengepalkan tangannya gemas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak! M-Maksudku... Yeah! Ah! B-Bukan! Maksudku..! Harusnya kau berikan itu pada orang yang kau cintai, Jamie! Kepada orang yang spesial! Bukan padaku!"

"Kalau orang yang spesial bagiku itu adalah kau bagaimana?"

Jack terdiam seribu kata. Apa sifat polos Jamie masih ada, atau dia memang berani mengatakan itu pada Jack? Sungguh! Kata-katanya membuat debaran jantungnya semakin cepat!

"Berarti aku memberikannya pada orang yang benar! Malam Jack!"

Jamie pun meninggalkan Jack yang masih mematung di tempat karena perlakuan Jamie.

.

.

 **-Fin dengan gajenya :v-** /dihajar

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaahh!

Alohaaa! Leila disinii! 8D dengan seenak jidatnya nulis fic homo sebagai fic pertama RoTG! Mana Gaje lagi! XD /dibuang

Well, sebenarnya tadinya aku mau buat fic pairing Jelsa. Tapi begitu nemu BenneFrost, langsung samber aja deh MS Word en menumpahkan semua ide buat menulis fic pairing ini.

Sori kalo ficnya jelek. Maklumlah.. Meski bukan newbie, tapi entah kutukan apa yang bikin skill writing aku masih kayak newbie. Iya gak sih? :'v

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silahkan kalian review. Kritik? Saran? Flame? Apapun yang kalian suka!

Makasih dah mau baca! :3

Sampai jumpa di lain karya, dan—

Yoroshiku :3

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla.**

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


End file.
